


Moments

by MiaSif



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Cas has a deep voice, Fluff, Lawyer!SamWinchester, M/M, Moments, Playing Hard to Get, Princess Sam Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Voice Kink, Wordcount: Under 10.000, architect!Gabriel, deep voices, engineer!DeanWinchester, lincoln - Freeform, pimpmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif
Summary: Three times Dean saw Cas without seeing him, One time that he heard his voice, One time that he meets the man behind the voice.I don't know how I thought of this...I think that it's because as a single person, I'm constantly wondering if a stranger that I'm passing on the street could possibly be the one and here we are just passing each other, like two ships in the night. It makes me feel some type of way to know that there are roughly 7 perfect people (for me) out there somewhere and I haven't found them. Anyway. I wanted someone to have a happy ending since I can't and lo and behold this was created.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in stolen moments (hehe, see what I did there?) while I was at work but most definitely not working. 
> 
> It's my first time writing one of these 5+ stories so lmk what you think. I don't think I did it right, tbh, but I sure did have fun writing it.

* * *

5.

Dean’s on his way to work, fingers tapping on the dashboard as _Ramble On_ blares from Baby’s speakers. As he does most mornings, he woke up happy. That’s not to say he’s a morning person because he definitely isn’t, but life is good and that’s something he’s never stopped being grateful for. It’s a far far cry from how he grew up and he knows he’s lucky to have been able to make it out alive.

His grin broadens as he contemplates how far he’s gotten. He and Sammy both made it. Sam is a lawyer at the same architect firm where Dean is an engineer. He works with his best friend, Gabriel and although his family basically just consists of them two (Gabe has a younger brother but Dean’s never met him) ever since Bobby passed away, he's far happier than he ever thought he'd get. Bobby’s who raised him and Sam after his dad, John, dumped them there after Dean had gotten into trouble yet again. They never saw him again and personally, Dean hopes he never does.

Dean doesn’t have a man and although his bed feels a little empty at night sometimes, he lives vicariously through whatever Sam and Gabe have going on. Right now it mostly consists of Gabriel complaining about how Dean won’t help him “get his man” and Sam…yeah, Sam’s a princess. He wants to be wooed and Dean suspects he’s not being wooed by Gabe’s lame come-on lines but still, he’s seen Sam blush redder than a tomato at the implications and innuendo of some of them so he knows Gabe is doing _something_ right. They’ll get there. He’s just not getting in the middle of it.

He’s in the middle of throwing up a little, “hey look ma, I made it. Everything’s coming up aces”, to his beloved mother who died over two decades prior, going as far as casting his eyes to the vivid blue skies when something catches the corner of his eye.

It’s something shiny and when he turns to look, it’s a gold Lincoln Continental pulling up next to him where he’s waiting on the stoplight. Dean’s wearing sunglasses and still the thing is bright enough to blind him. _Who the hell would be willingly driving that? _He wonders. Swanky pimps with a swagger in their step and jewels on their canes come to mind. Dean turns to look at the driver, but try as he might, he can’t see through the tinted windows. He’s wondering if it’s worth the effort to remove his sunglasses when a honk coming from behind alerts him that the light has changed colors. It’s green and Dean has no choice but to face forward and focus on driving again.

His phone rings and seeing that it’s Gabriel, Dean picks up.

“Hey boss,” he answers, cheerily.

As Gabriel recites his as-per-usual complicated order, Dean turns the corner to hit up his favorite coffee shop and the long forgotten Lincoln keeps going.

* * *

4.

Dean’s walking down the hall, whistling _Fool In The Rain _to himself. His head is down because he’s emailing Gabriel the plans for their latest project. It’s a costly pro bono that Dean had given Gabe an “are-you-crazy” look for, but Gabe had sighed and explained that his firm’s silent partner was his younger brother and one of his stipulations upon entering the partnership with Gabriel had been that Gabriel would complete one pro bono project per year.

Dean wasn’t there last year so this is his first time participating but he can say with certainty that whomever the guy is, he’s crazy. This was going to cost the firm a shit ton. _Oh well, _he thinks. Not his circus, not his monkey.

“Oh, sorry, man.” Dean says upon running into something solid.

There isn’t a response and when Dean looks behind him to see who or what he hit all he catches is a glimpse of something tan, swinging through the door just as it closes.

_Rude, _Dean thinks, even though he’s pretty sure he’s the one that did the bumping. Still, whomever it was could have at least acknowledged his apology.

“Whatever,” Dean mutters going back to his email.

_Who the hell wore trench coats anyway?_

* * *

3.

It’s a week later and Dean is humming _Traveling Riverside Blues _to himself as he walks to Gabriel’s office for another meeting. It’s the third one that’s been dedicated to the pro bono project. Apparently Gabe’s brother has certain specifications about what he wants. Dean’s not sure why a damn apiary needs such detail but he figures the guy is a little weirdo. Has to be if he grew up with Gabriel as his older brother.

Gabriel and his brother’s story is a little similar to theirs. Gabriel came out to his family one day at dinner and was promptly kicked out. He was seventeen years old. Apparently his brother wasn’t too happy about that because he decided to out himself too and when his family decided he was young enough to be sent to a correctional boarding school to “get fixed”, he simply ran away with Gabriel. When Gabriel was eighteen, he got custody of his brother and then they basically just worked their asses off to get where they were. Dean suspects they were homeless for a little while because Gabriel always skips over what they did before he turned eighteen but Dean gets it so he’s never asked.

Come to think of it, Dean’s tried so hard not to pry into his boss’s and friends life that he doesn’t think he even knows the younger brother’s name. Gabriel hired Sam because of Dean. There’s no way in hell that Dean could have ever not talked about Sammy. Sam had gone to meet Dean for lunch one day and Gabriel had been there. He’d fallen in “mad lust might even be love, Deanie” with Sammy and now here they were. Playing some weird mating dance. Dean watched them around each other once. It was painful. He had told them they were the reason some species ate their young and walked out in disgust.

Anyway, rumor had it that little bro (as Dean has begun to think of him as since that’s how Gabriel always refers to him) is actually in town but Dean has seen neither hide nor hair of the man so it’s probably not true. Come to think of it, the info did come from Charlie, aka the Rumor Mill, and although she tends to be right, occasionally it’s nothing but pure gossip. _Conjecture, _Sam would call it. Freaking Stanford was expensive as shit and for what? For Sam to come out and sound like a damn douche bag when he talks. 

As Dean nears Gabriel’s office someone ahead of him is turning to the right of the end of the corridor.

_Nice hair, _Dean thinks as he opens Gabriel’s office door. He has the fleeting thought that he doesn’t know anyone with dark messy hair like that in the office but the thought happens so fast that it’s lost as soon as Dean thinks it.

“How’s Sammy?” Gabriel asks him as soon as he steps in.

“Not happening, Gabe.” Dean smirks. He has the suspicion that Sam just likes playing hard to get but as the older brother, Dean has to have his back. He’s not ratting Sammy out, plus the game is fun to watch as much as he complains.

As Gabe moans about the lack of “Sammykins” in his life, the image of dark hair sinks way into Dean’s mind and he doesn’t think of it again.

* * *

2.

Dean’s at the construction site of the pro bono project, happily grooving along to _Stairway to Heaven, _when his phone rings. It’s Sam.

“You’re on speaker, lil bitch.” Dean’s voice rings out.

“Dean,” Sam says, tone chastising, “I’m here with Gabriel’s brother, Castiel, and you’re also on speaker.”

Sam doesn’t say _jerk, _but Dean hears it anyway.

“Oops, thorry man,” Dean says around the mouthful of nails he just stuck in his mouth while Sam was doing his best grown up voice impersonation. It’s not really his job to actually be out at the site doing manual work but working with his hands has always been a favorite of his so he can usually be found at whatever project he’s working on, getting his hands dirty. 

He spits the nails out. Charlie was right then. The rumors were true. She’ll be so proud. Dean’s grinning to himself when a different voice comes out of his phone speaker.

“It is of no consequence, Dean.”

Dean had been about to hammer one of the nails but stops in his tracks. The voice is so gravelly, so deep that it almost sounds hoarse.

Dean’s been out to the important people in his life for a while now, so when he stays frozen and unable to respond, he’s sure Sam knows what’s happening since Dean dated Benny for no other reason than his accent. Dean can’t be bothered to care. That voice is doing something to him and Dean’s brain has reverted to its Cro-Magnon, caveman like tendencies. He wants nothing more than to drag the voice back to his cave and…

“Did we lose him?” The voice asks.

Dean can hear lil bitch’s, aka Sam, aka _traitor,_ smug response, “Oh, I’m sure he’s still there.”

Dean resolves to punch Sam in the gonads the next time he sees him. Not even going to warn him, just give him a good punch right in the baby maker.

Before he can speak up though…

“Dean?” The voice repeats, sounding a little concerned.

Finally Dean finds his voice.

“I’m here, Cas. (_Cas???)” _he says, breathlessly, “I’m here.”

“Good.” Cas sounds relieved and Dean swears he can hear the smile on Cas’s face.

* * *

1.

Dean hastily pulls into the first parking spot he finds available. It’s been three days since he heard Cas’s voice and he’s fiending. 

He’s pretty sure Sam snitched him out to Gabe because when he attempted to get more info out of him, he’d merely winked at Dean and said, “quid pro quo, Dean-o,” since Sam was still playing pious princess and being a little bitch. Dean had _almost _sold Sam out but decided to try him out first. So he’d gone to Sam and nonchalantly ask him if Cas was good looking. Instead of spilling all, Sam had merely shrugged and said, “If you’re into that sort of thing”, which, wow, was totally _not _telling Dean anything at all.

Dean had stared at him dumbfoundedly and then stalked to his room. He laid on his hands for the rest of the night, fighting the urge to go give Sam a haircut in retaliation.

Dean had been about to bite the bullet and ask Charlie for help when Gabe casually told him they were having a meeting. A meeting Cas (_Castiel _and Dean did like the way it rolled off his tongue) was going to be at.

Dean is so excited he barely notices the car pulling in next to his until he’s stepping out of Baby. It’s the freaking pimpmobile he’d spotted before. Dean’s still curious about who’d be driving such a monstrosity but concern for Baby and possible dings outweigh his curiosity.

He audibly groans and pauses as he considers the time lost moving Baby, who’s basically a land boat and he loves her but she’s really not all that easy to park.

“Sorry Baby.” He mutters, tapping her on the roof. The lure of Cas is just too strong. He gives up the ghost and leans back in to take out the coffee Gabriel asked him to stop for. Dean’s pretty sure Gabe did it to purposely stall him from finally getting to meet the man behind the voice and he’s sure he should be annoyed but he’s already there so whatever.

He backs back out of Baby carefully, having hit himself on the roof far too many times. He’s impatiently and hurriedly singing _Thank You _under his breath as he does so.

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me._

He lifts his hands to put the four drinks on Baby’s roof since he still has to grab his bag when something catches his eye. Across from Baby there’s a person who Dean knows wasn’t there before because there is not way on heaven or hell that Dean would have missed them. Not them. Their head is slightly cocked to one side, unabashedly listening to him sing. There’s a slight look of recognition on his face but he also looks unsure.

But what has Dean sucking in a sharp breath are the two bluest eyes that Dean has ever seen and that’s saying something because Dean has seen both the sky and the ocean. They hypnotize and draw him in and Dean can’t help but stare, eyes roaming greedily over the man’s face. Pink, wide lips are framed by the slightest hint of a five o’ clock shadow and his hair- Dean’s mind does a recollection of having seen that tuft of dark hair.

Dean’s phone rings and he pulls it out and answers, eyes still on the stranger.

“Yeah?” He barks out.

“Dean-o, you almost here?” Gabriel’s voice is far louder than it should be and when Dean finally breaks eye contact with the beautiful specimen standing in front of him, it’s to glance down at his phone. Somehow he’d put Gabriel on speaker.

“Yeah, I’m here”, he says. Even to him, his voice sounds a little choked and he can feel his face turning hot.

“Ok,” Gabe sings out, “me and Sammykins will be waiting. Still waiting on Cassie to show up too. “

He hangs up then, the last thing Dean hears is Sam complaining that it’s Sam….yadda, yadda, same story with that kid.

Dean doesn’t care about any of it. He just lets his arm hang there, uselessly, in mid air.

Another phone starts to ring and Dean watches as the most perfect looking man he’s ever seen gives him a mock eye roll. Dean’s brain synapses are firing off that something is happening and part of Dean wonders…but no, what would be the chances of that??

Whomever it is, presses a key on the phone and it stops ringing. Dean watches as he puts it back into the pocket of his…tan trench-coat. Holy shit. Can it be?

To Dean it feels like the world around them shrinks and it’s just them two. He barely dares to breath as…Cas (?), yeah, he’s pretty sure this is Cas licks his lips then pierces him with his eyes. Then his mouth parts and Dean’s heart rate speeds up…it’s happening.

It’s happening.

Finally it comes, like music to his ears. When he hears it Dean knows he's must have done something right because this right here? It's benediction by voice. 

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
